Into the Den of a Crystal Gem
by thebigbadboss69
Summary: A week has past (a week after the closing scene of chapter 3 of Opening Up) since you have seen Pearl due to needing some rest from your training with him. After this break you two get back into training even harder than you have before. The day passes by the pair of you as the training engulfs sunlight and soon day becomes evening. Who's to say where the rest of the day will take


The warmth of the setting sun radiates onto both Pearl's and your faces as you come to the climax of your training for the day. You and Pearl leave the beach however instead of going home you stay at Pearl's side as you two have a conversation about your progress while walking to Nora's house. You bring some heat to the conversation by claiming that one day you'll be as strong as Pearl and perhaps even stronger, Pearl laughs at your comment for a moment but then gets close to your face and says "although you are a thousand years too early to be making statements like that I invite you to try!" This only furthers your drive to become stronger.

After your long and heated talk about techniques and tactics you both have arrived at Nora's house. As you walk Pearl up the stairs towards the front door you thank Pearl for his time and for being such a great boyfriend, then you say your goodbyes before making your descent down the same stairs. Before you take your first step down the stairs Pearl grabs you attention by shouting "aheeem!" To your confusion you walk back to Pearl and ask what the matter might be, Pearl asks "have you not seen the sky?" to which confuses you. Pearl tells you "look up" and you do so, you soon realise that night has fallen and you look at your phone to see that it has gone past 12 at night.

Whilst you feel dumb for not realising what the time was Pearl interrupts your train of thought by mentioning "seeing as it has gotten far past the safe time to travel back home you are welcome to spend the night here. Nora is at her friend's house for a sleepover, Amethyst is 'chilling' with his old friend so he'll most likely make his way back to his room in the late morning and Garnet is out hunting for a particularly tricky corrupted Gem. Not to worry, Garnet told me that he's got this one in the bag so I stayed behind. No one is here so there is no need to feel anxious." You try to keep your smile from showing too much but you just can't hold it back any longer and with as much gratitude as you can give you accept Pearl's generous offer.

As you enter the house you are taken back by how pleasant of a household it is, even though you have visited once before. You have always wanted to live a peaceful life in a house quite like this. Pearl places his hand onto your somewhat stiff shoulder while he welcomes you into the house with "the temple has always been where we have lived, for many thousands of years but it only became a home when Nora came into our lives. We built this home from the ground up. It took a while to construct but we all couldn't be more happy with how it turned out." Hearing all of this new information about this household makes you want well up somewhat due to the hard work and dedication that went into it but instead you mention that one day you would love to life in a home quite like this.

Having cooled off from the Summer heat and the heat of battle you soon realise that your clothes are absolutely stained with many large patches of sweat from head to toe. You pluck up the courage to break the peaceful quite to ask Pearl if you may use the shower as you do not wish to offend Pearl with your plentiful sweat. Pearl thinks for a moment to himself but gives you a quick response, "I believe it is wise that you do indeed have a shower, I do not wish for you to get sick from the cold. While your sweat soaked clothes are being cleaned I will get you a towel and fresh clothes." You feel nervous about showering in someone else's house but Pearl was right so you accept Pearl's offer.

You go into the bathroom to shed all of your stained clothes and place them in a bundle at the front of the bathroom door while trying to avoid being seen naked. After getting the shower water at just the right temperature you make your way into the warm of the shower water. As the first of the hot water hits your exhausted torso, your body releases some of the tension that is stored in your body from this afternoon's training. After a minute of appreciating the warmth of the shower your body becomes somewhat loose. Now that you are at ease you begin to scrub your still stained body with soap. As you start to clean yourself you could of sworn you heard the door creek open but you think to yourself that you locked the door so you ignore the thought and carry on with your shower.

Not long after your continuation in showering yourself, you get the feeling of being watched so you decide to pull the certain a little bit with caution. Your gut feeling was correct, Pearl had been peeping on you from the crack in the door he opened up. You realise that you were wrong about locking the door. Not a moment later Pearl sneaks into the bathroom with as much grace as you would expect from him and as he does so you get a devious idea; why not give him something to REALLY look at!

You grab the bar of soap that is on the side of the bath, soak it in the shower water and you begin to rub the soap against your entire chest. The soap glides against your sturdy body as though it were a swan to a gentle flowing river. You proceed to lower the soak onto your stomach in a slow and gentle manner, to a onlooker it would like as though you were caressing your body with the bar of soap; at least this is the demeanour you are looking to exude. You continue to clean yourself in this manner but you realise this is not going to be enough and without fail you have a perfect idea.

You halt cleaning yourself more and you take a deep breathe. "Seeing as I may be here for a while I may as well clean myself properly; better clean myself from within too!" you calmly say, being sure not to be too loud so Pearl would suspect anything but loud enough for him to hear. You know this caught Pearl's attention as you hear him take a step back. You rub the soap around your right hand until it is covered in soap suds and you guide your hand down until your whole hand covers as much of your right butt cheek as it can. You then grope your cheek with your fingers sinking into your plump posterior in a circular motion with plenty of movement so Pearl can see your arms outline.

Feeling Pearl's gaze drill through the shower curtain and onto your being, this feeling gets you excited as you tease Pearl with your body. Your dick raises from limp to steel girder in the blink of an eye, but you know you can do better. You bend over so slightly in anticipation for what you are about to do. With your right hand still on your butt cheek your hand leisurely makes its way down between your buttocks. When your finger tips finally read your pulsing hole, at that moment your body reactions with twitches and your already hardened cock twitches in unison. You try your best to hold back your instinctual moans but you somehow find the strength to stay in control of the situation. When you regain control of yourself you realise that your fingers have been viciously rimming your hole. The noises alone are enough to turn you on more.

You take another quick glance at Pearl to see what kind of reaction this teasing has had on him but what you see is a man gritting his teeth as he tries his utmost hardest to contain his lustful intent at bay, though his will-breaking cock has other ideas. Seeing that your plan is working perfectly you decide to ramp turn things put to eleven. "I think that's enough of a clean for the ring, it's about time I get into the meat of it" you let out. No longer will you hesitate, you use two of your fingers to spread your sensitive hole, you tease the centre to relax it somewhat to which it pays off with allowing you access to its inner splendour. Being relaxed you advance slowly, to allow your hole to feel every bit of your finger as it makes it way deeper. When your hole finally adjusts to your finger you begin to pull out and push back in a couple of times, to get used to this as this pleasure is still new to you and your body.

Moments later you hole becomes somewhat looser as though it is asking for more. Being unable to resist you insert a second finger into your opening but still tight ass, to which it gladly swallows both of your fingers and in exchange it sends your dick into a flailing rampage as it twitches and pulsates like you have ever seen before. This new sensation ramps your sexual desire up until you reach the point of losing sight of your plan. With very little control over what you are doing you grab your fierce cock with your left hand and unsheathe your mighty weapon's flesh casing with a steady hand pulling it back, with just this one movement you cry out in pleasure paying no mind to your surroundings nor your company. Unable to materialise a single thought you gather momentum as you tug at the powerful rod that lay betwixt your left hand's fingers all the while you thrust your fingers into your pleasure aching ass with zero remorse whatsoever.

While in the midst of your pleasure overload Pearl accumulates all of his thoughts to determine what he should do but only one stands above all others; the need to masturbate is too strong. Pearl tears off his already splitting undergarments and throws the tatters onto the slightly damp floor, how the mighty have risen. Milliseconds after the removal of his clothes Pearl's cock stands on end, not showing any signs of weakness even in the slightest. Throbbing like a dog in heat, pouring in pre-cum, aching from all the waiting it has had to endure Pearl no longer lets his cock go unnoticed. Pearl lays both of his hands onto his desperate cock and lets loose all of his frustrations and longing into his dick, masturbating in unison with you. Both of you are going at it with as much fury as Sugilite in a foul mood, not losing any speed at all.

Ten minutes have passed by, each minute being a slice of blissful heaven. The last of these minutes you feel a tremendous build up from within and you finally realise what you are doing, coming to your senses at last. As much as you want to paint the shower in your thick and plentiful cum you think to yourself that now is not the time for it, so you let go of the lustful beast that o'so wants to conclude this battle and also you slowly remove your fingers from within your ass to which it releases one last lewd sound. All of this release you had let loose has made you become exhausted, at the least the shower is rinsing off all of the sustained sweet off of you and also calming your budging build-up down below. You allow the shower to calm your mind and body for a few minutes. Now at rest you turn off the shower and stand up properly for the first time in a short while, letting your body adjust back into this position. Before long Pearl realises that you have stopped exploring your nether region and with much urgency he lets go of his raging cock and makes his way out of the bathroom all the while maintaining his stealth.

Finally you are able to walk again. You open the shower curtains expecting Pearl to be sitting on the toilet waiting for you to do with him as you wish but to your surprise the bathroom is clear him, you are unclear as to when Pearl had vacated the bathroom as not too long ago you could hear his panting from the masturbating you knew he as performing. Regardless of this room being Gemless you walk out of the shower and you wrap the towel you had placed on top of the toilet after a relaxing rub around your body to dry off.

Ready to conclude your time in the bathroom you look for your clothes however they do not appear to be where you had placed them, you even look for them around the living room in just a towel but there are no traces of any of your clothes. You notice that Pearl is sitting on the sofa so you ask him if he knows what has happened to your clothes to which Pearl replies with a concealed smirk "ahh your clothes…weeeeell, I took your used clothes to be cleansed of all it's impurities but I took a look at your 'clean' clothes, however it only took me a second to notice that those garments too had were stained too so I took it upon myself to clean them too. I simply could NOT allow that. You'll see that my methods are very thorough." Having very little to cover yourself and not being sure how to respond to the situation has gotten you very embarrassed and your nerves have gotten the better of you. Pearl taking the initiative tells you "as much as I admire the splendid view in front of me I believe that if you continue to stand there in nothing but a towel you will more than likely become sick. Come with me." Pearl gets onto his feet and strolls along the room till he reaches a stone door at the back of the room, you follow. Pearl stands in front of the sealed door and as you make your final step to being next to Pearl gem on his forehead glimmers which opens the chamber door. "Shall we?" Pearl asks you as he looks you in the eyes. Never before have you seen such a serene and tranquil place in all of your life. You have to take a moment to take in the view.


End file.
